Spincast fishing reels are well known in the art. A spincast reel will typically include: a central frame; a front cover positionable over at least the front face of the frame and having a tapered forward wall; a back cover positionable over at least the back face of the frame; a casting button projecting from the back cover; a crankshaft extending laterally into the side of the reel; a crank handle secured on the exterior end of the crankshaft; and a foot structure, extending from either the bottom of the frame or the bottom of the back cover, for securing the reel on a fishing rod. Most of the reel's operating structures and operating mechanisms are either mounted on, formed on, or mounted through the frame. The crank assembly is operable for winding a fishing line around a spool contained within the reel. The spool is typically mounted on a spool hub projecting from the forward face of the frame.
The operating structures and mechanisms contained in a spincast reel typically include: an elongate, main operating shaft slidably and rotatably extending through the spool hub; a spinnerhead secured to the forward end of the main operating shaft; a helical gear positioned around the main shaft; a drive gear (typically a face gear) secured on the interior portion of the crankshaft; an adjustable drag system; and an anti-reverse mechanism for preventing reverse rotation of the main operating shaft and of the crank assembly.
The helical gear is typically retained adjacent the rear face (i.e., the deck plate) of the frame. The helical gear is keyed on the main shaft for imparting rotational movement to the main shaft while allowing the shaft to slide longitudinally. The drive gear operably engages the helical gear such that rotational movement can be imparted to the main shaft by turning the crank handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,413 discloses a ratchet and pawl-type anti-reverse mechanism. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,413 mechanism comprises: a ratchet sleeve; a plurality of ratchet teeth projecting radially from the ratchet sleeve; and a pawl. The ratchet sleeve is mounted on the crankshaft of the reel such that the crankshaft cannot rotate independently of the ratchet sleeve. The pawl comprises: a flat, C-shaped body; a pair of inwardly projecting teeth formed on the ends of the C-shaped body; and a tab projecting rearwardly from the center of the body. A slot is provided in the deck plate of the reel frame for pivotably receiving the tab. When the tab is received in the slot, the body of the pawl partially encompasses the ratchet member. The pawl interacts with the ratchet member and pivots as necessary to both allow the forward rotation of the crankshaft and prevent the crankshaft from rotating in the reverse direction.
Another type of ratchet and pawl mechanism known in the art comprises: a plurality of ratchet teeth formed on the back face of the crankshaft drive gear; a pawl having a single tooth for engaging the ratchet teeth; and a pawl actuator mounted on the crankshaft. The pawl is pivotably mounted on the reel frame for movement toward and away from the ratchet teeth. The crankshaft carries the actuator such that, when the crankshaft begins to rotate in the reverse direction, the actuator moves the pawl into engagement with the ratchet teeth. When, on the other hand, the crankshaft begins to rotate in the forward direction, the actuator moves the pawl away from the ratchet teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,510 discloses an anti-reverse mechanism comprising: a friction lever carried by the main shaft of the fishing reel; a tab formed on the friction lever; and a stop lever pivotably mounted on the deck plate of the reel frame. The friction lever tab engages a slot provided in the stop lever. When the main shaft assembly rotates in a clockwise (forward) direction, the assembly moves the friction lever to a final clockwise position. As it moves clockwise, the friction lever pushes the stop lever to an outward position where the stop lever cannot interfere with the forward rotation of the main shaft. However, when the main shaft and helical gear begin to rotate in a counterclockwise (reverse) direction, the friction lever moves the stop lever toward engagement with the helical gear. Upon engaging the helical gear, the stop lever prevents the helical gear and the main shaft from rotating in the reverse direction.
The anti-reverse mechanisms heretofore used in the art have significant shortcomings. Prior mechanisms typically take up a significant amount of space within the reel and/or involve a significant number of individual parts. The prior mechanisms are also typically difficult to assemble and install. Additionally, any mechanism which directly engages the teeth of the main shaft helical gear, or of any other operating gear, can easily damage or destroy the gear.